ultimatesacrificefandomcom-20200214-history
Lilliana Bane
Introduction Liliana "Lillian" Rose Bane, She is one of the twin daughters She is the daughter of Chazarrae Bane's daughter [[Elisabeth Bane|'Elisabeth Bane']]. She is the granddaughter of Thomas and [[Chazarrae Bane|'Chazarrae']] and, the great granddaughter of [[Raziel|'Raziel']]. She is the niece to [[Jeffery Bane|'Jeffery']] and Kaitlyn Bane. Lillian is very small and innocent. She only wants to under her father. She is also known as the first daughter. History/Biography Lillian was born to Magnus Bane and Elisabeth Bane. Lillian takes after her mother and shares the same exact eye color like her father. Lillian was born in April. She was almost taken from Magnus and Elisabeth. She was almost sacrificed by the Ancestral Witches, but her grandfather, Chazarrae the very first Ancestor alive saved her, along with his most trusted allie Brandon North. Magnus, Elisabeth, Jeffery, Caius, and Chazarrae went through a lot to save her. Because Lillian is a Bane-Firstborn, Chazarrae and Brandon warned Magnus and Elisabeth, never to take their eye off of Lillian. Witches, Warlocks,Vampires, and Werewolfs would be hunting her to the end of the earth. Magnus made Jeffery his older, but stronger warlock brother her protector. Jeffery was the first one along with her parents to accept a half-downworlder and half-human baby. Caius her Maternal uncle didn't hear of it. He was the one assumed who planned the baby's sacrifice, but it was really Brandon. Lillian was originally owned by her father's erratic ex-wife and girlfriend, Camille Belcourt. Magnus had no intention of raising his daughter. Camille didn't want the baby, so she gave her to Magnus's wife Elisabeth Bane. Elisabeth was Lillian's surrogate mother due to Camille's status. Camille was a vampire meaning she could not have children. Due to Lillian's father Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he was able to impregnate Camille three times. Magnus raised his two sons, Mathias Bane and Barron Bane. Magnus was not aware, the last time he saw Camille, he had impregnated her with his daughter. Magnus being the dark warlock of Brooklyn was assigned as suicidal mission to kill a woman and her baby. Magnus killed the woman and wanted to kill the three month yr. old. Magnus for some reason, could not kill or touch the child. Camille was on the same exact mission as Magnus. Camille was about to rip out her daughter's heart. She was the three month yr. old baby. Magnus protected her and took her in as his own daughter. Camille told Magnus about his child. Camille told Magnus that his daughter was killed long ago. For centuries Magnus mourned his daughter. When Lillian turned two yrs. she began showing signs of her being a witch. Magnus was fascinated that the child that he had adopted was a witch. After a month passed by, she developed her warlock mark. Her mark was exact to her fathers. Magnus could not believe it. It was very rare for a witch or warlock to have cat-like eyes. Only his children were the only ones he knew that had his warlock mark. Magnus asked Camille. Camille would not tell the truth, so he forced it out of her. She confessed. Magnus could not believe that he tried to kill his own child. Personality Lillian is a very sweet little girl. She Loves her father and her mother. She is very compassionate and understanding. She is very kind. Lillian is very good a drawing. She is like her mother in may ways. Appearances Lillian has brown hair that she gets from her mother, and brown eyes she gets from both her father and mother. Lilliana Bane, is portrayed by Charlie/Blake Olsen as a baby, and Lily Rose Mumford as a toddler/young child. Powers When Lillian was a baby she was able to control her powers as a witch. As a baby, she used her magic to protect her and Elisabeth from the Ancestors. Because Lillian was still young,usually she would not be able to control it according to Dahlia, the babies great-aunt. Tropes * Daddy's Girl- Lily seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Lily adores her father and it's clear how much Magnus loves her. Magnus was besotted with her even before she was born. * Protective Mom- Lily has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Lily feels the same. Whenever Lily sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Sins of Our Fathers- As Magnus notes, Lily has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition- Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Camille is killed by the ancestors. Subverted in that Camille woke up in transition, due to dying while Lily's blood was still inside her. Gallery 806-070-Jossie-Lizzie-Cade.png 801-038-Josie.png 721-Josie.jpg Jessica-Bane.JPG Category:Witches Category:Magnus Bane's Bloodline Category:Thomas's Bloodline Category:Bane Family Category:Featured Articles Category:Female Category:Downworlders Category:First Kid